(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply connector assembly device, and more particularly to a power supply connector having a structure including two insulating bodies.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a prior art power connector A, wherein a first conductive body A2 and a second conductive body A3 are disposed within a holding cavity A4 of an insulating body A1, thereby enabling the power connector A to combine the first conductive body A1 and the second conductive body A3 into an integrated body. However, because of deformation in a contact portion A6 between the first conductive body A2 and the second conductive body A6 when connecting the power connector A to a power plug A5, thus, a poor contact results with the power connector A after plugging and unplugging multiple times. Moreover, poor contact between the first conductive body A2 and the second conductive body A3 results in the power connector A being unable to achieve the objective of good electrical conductance.
Hence, the present invention herein discloses a new and improved configuration to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings.